1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entertainment lighting apparatus and more particularly to a novel modular lighting system including a keyboard control which enables the intensities of colored lights in the system to be selectively varied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, lighting systems of the type used by rock bands and other musical entertainment groups have involved complex lighting systems which are difficult to transport and time consuming to install. Although most said systems enabled the various lights or combination of lights in the system to be turned on and off, at will, or to simply be dimmed, active intensity modulation was not practical except by some repetitious mechanical means or in some cases by an electronically controllable means which operated in response to the amplitudes of certain sound frequencies generated by one or more electronic instruments. No means has heretofore been provided which allowed various colored lights to be "played" by a skilled technician so as to correspond to and complement the music.